


Stay

by NekomuraTsukiyo



Series: Supernatural Encounters [13]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, bc he's an ancient spirit, fox spirit yeosang, seonghwa is kinda whipped, yeosang being a clueless baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekomuraTsukiyo/pseuds/NekomuraTsukiyo
Summary: The Nine-Tailed Fox (九尾の狐 kyuubi no kitsune) is a type of Fox Spirit. They are known for being able to transform into beautiful women who disrupt emperors' will to rule their kingdom properly, and in general very cunning.One fox crashed into Seonghwa's house without his consense, and Seonghwa found it cute, surprisingly.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ateez only fic (the first one is a skz x tbz x atz fic on wattpad), so the characterization might be not too accurate  
> Still, hope you like it!

Seonghwa didn't expect to see a guy with nine fox tails and a pair of fox ears in his house after he came home from buying take out.

He _did_ actually wanted to call the police, but be probably sure they'd freak out after seeing the guy's appearance. Police is useless.

Also, the non-human seemed to be really interested in his drone (which he only used once after Hongjoong gave him as a present, so he didn't really care about it) and not his other property, so Seonghwa decided it'd be stupid to call the police if he's not done any harm.

The fox spirit pricked his ears as Seonghwa tossed his keys on the table, and turned around.

 _I guess they're right about nine-tailed foxes having a sculpted face,_ he thought.

"What is this?" The spirit asked. Despite having a cute face, his voice is quietly low and a bit hoarse.

"It's a drone. Kinda like a toy plane." Seonghwa replied surprisingly calmly and took out his food, "You want some steak?"

The spirit blinked and shook his head.

"What is a toy plane? Also, aren't you gonna question why I am here?"

"Let me eat first and I'll tell you." Seonghwa replied, nonchalantly eating his steak.

* * *

The spirit let Seonghwa eat, but not before finding out Seonghwa's secret can of chocolate (which he hid from Wooyoung) and forced Seonghwa to share it with him.

_("Can I eat this?"_

_"No."_

_"Eh, is that so? Since you hid it in the trash can I'm assuming you don't want it. I can throw it away for you."_

_"Ugh, fine. Just...don't eat all.")_

"You finished?" The spirit asked as soon as Seonghwa started clearing the table, "What is a drone?"

"We need to get outside. Can you hide your...tails? And ears?"

"No, only you can see me anyways." The spirit said.

"What?"

"What what?"

"Why only I can see you?"

"Don't want any other people seeing me," The spirit replied simply. "That's not important, Seonghwa. Show me how that thing works."

"Like I said, we need an outdoor place. More specifically, somewhere like an empty grass field." Seonghwa repeated before noticng something's off, "Wait, how do you know my name?"

"I'm a ghost thingy, duh."

"Well, fine." Seonghwa sighed, "Can you at least tell me your name? If you even have one?"

The spirit tilted his head and blinked.

"Why would you need to know...?"

"How am I supposed to address you?"

Seonghwa saw a light blush creeping on the spirit's ears, but it faded so fast as soon as he answered that he thought he's imagining it.

"Oh, uh, right." The spirit cleared his throat. "It's Yeosang."

"Yeosang, is it?" Seonghwa repeated, "Follow me."

* * *

"So, you need to place this thing here on a flat, rigid surface," Seonghwa explained, "To act as a platform. You also need a smartphone for navigation and taking photos. Do you know what they are?"

"Yeah," Yeosang replied, "Kind of. Sounds like a painting to me. But what is a smart phone?"

"Do you know what a phone is?"

"Yeah."

"Smartphones are the evolution of those. You can play video games and surf the net on it."

"Surf the net?"

"It';s hard to explain. I will show you when we return." Seonghwa said too naturally. Yeosang stared at him. "You're letting me return?"

"Ah, I mean, you are interested. It's not like you can find someone as nice as me, when your...tails and ears are visible."

"I guess."

"Anyway," Seonghwa continued, holding up the remote control, "This is the thing you use to control the drone. Since we need navigation, we need to attach it to the smartphone."

"Amazing," Yeosang said as quietly as ever, but his eyes were sparkling. "Can you fly it?"

"I only flied once, so it has really low battery-"

"Battery?"

"Energy for electronic appliances, like this one," Seonghwa said, "So I can only fly it for like, a minute at most."

"It's okay, even a few seconds is fine," Yeosang insisted.

"Alright then. Move a bit backwards if you don't want to get hit by it." Seonghwa said, "I am not confident in my flying skill."

"I won't even be injured," Yeosang scoffed.

"Just...stay back."

After familiarizing the switches, Seonghwa finally managed to make the drone rise up and flew a small circle, and he heard a soft "whoa" from Yeosang.

"It looks like a bird." Yeosang commented. Seonghwa landed the drone before turning to him. The spirit has a small smile on his lips.

_Adorable._

The thought slipped into his mind so easily, Seonghwa panicked a bit. _Wait - why do I think a monster is cute? Though his statue-like face make him doesn't really look like one-_

"Earth to Seonghwa?" Yeosang poked Seonghwa's cheek.

"Ah - sorry." Seonghwa shook his head, he must be going insane - or maybe the rumour is true. That nine-tailed foxes cloud the minds of people they set their eyes on.

"I like that thing." Yeosang ignored Seonghwa's inner thoughts, "The drone/"

"You want it?"

"I can't have it." Yeosang pouted unconsciously, and Seonghwa found himself cooing. "Ah - stop cooing. What I meant is, I don't even have a home. I don't have a place to keep it."

"Then do you want to stay?"

Shit, the words slipped more quickly than Seonghwa expected. On second thoughts, maybe it's better for him to accept the existence of Yeosang than to reject him - Seonghwa would probably miss him if Yeosang left.

"...Can I?" Yeosang's eyes sparkled again. He's too cute for Seonghwa's heart to handle.

"I mean, if you want to."

"Then, if it doesn't bother you..." Yeosang grinned softly, "Thank you. Seonghwa."

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably one of the most boring endings I've ever written
> 
> Twitter: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
> Youtube: Nekomura Tsukiyo  
> Tumblr: @nekomura-tsukiyo  
> Wattpad: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
> Wtt backup account: @MoonNight912


End file.
